Pokemon: Storm in Kenewyore (Rewritten)
by Halestorming
Summary: A new land filled with new pokemon. A team of evildoers that quake the land. A slew of new Gyms and Elites, Champion and Masters. And a journey through every town and route of it all! Join Storm and his friends in their journey through Kenewyore - a place where knights and kings still rule, and where trouble is brewing as Storm begins his journey - with no idea of what awaits him.
1. Chapter 1: A Dream and A Beginning!

_**Pokémon: Storm in Kenewyore (Re-Written)**_

**Chapter 1: A Dream, And A Beginning!**

**Disclaimer: This story is a rewrite! I've previously posted this story (it's still up under the same title), however, due to certain things I've wanted to edit, add, or change, I have made a revised version (the one you are about to read). Ultimately, it is the same story, but with some changes, extra pokémon, more Gym Leaders and also about 85 original pokémon. **

**Also, I would like to state that a very big reason for this rewrite is that this was the first full-length story that I embarked on as a write, and I feel that my style and skills have grown since then and I wanted to do this story justice.**

**Now, for those of you who've read the other version of this story, these are the biggest changes you will notice: The dream sequence is changed, the story is in omniscient third-person, and the reason the main character begins his journey is different (slightly).**

**And, with that out of the way, you may enter **_**Pokémon: Storm in**__**Kenewyore!**_

"_Welcome, one and all!"_ the announcer shouted over the stadium intercom. _"To… The Kenewyore Gauntlet League Tournament!" _Lights of every color flashed around an enormous stadium, highlighting this year's hopefuls for the final tournament of the region of Kenewyore! Trainers from far-and-wide gather in this faraway region every year, collecting the required 8 Gym Badges as proof of their skill, for the honor of challenging the undefeated Kenewyorian Elite Four! And, if some trainer could possibly defeat the Elite, they would earn the right to challenge the also-undefeated Champion of Kenewyore!

"_Let's get the show on the road!"_ the announcer went on as the first two trainers released their pokémon. The first trainer released a fierce-looking Terrofirmo, rock-and-dark-type pokémon that resembles a seven-foot stalagmite with three stony arms on each side, jewels covering its body, a large, black crack running through it as its mouth and two ruby-like eyes.

The other trainer called out a Wister – a pure-flying-type pokémon whose body is made out of a mystical, translucent, blue wind, looking very curly and having two tentacle-like wind whips and whose base looks reminiscent of a tornado's. At a height of roughly three feet, it looked a little small as it floated before the towering Terrofirmo.

"Wister, use rain dance!" the female trainer opened. Wister danced around and rain covered the arena.

"Terrofirmo, use smack down!" the Kantoan male trainer commanded. Terrofirmo picked up stones from the ground – one in each hand – and hurled them at Wister, knocking it to the ground!

"_OHH! That's a super-effective hit, folks!"_ the announcer went on as a teenage boy watched the TV in his room. _"The Kenewyore Gauntlet League is off to a great start here in Doriant!"_

"Storm!" his mother called from the other room. "Dinner!"

"Be right there, mom!" Storm called back, eyes glued to the screen. This young man is Storm, a trainer-to-be in the central town of Puzzlin, watching the greatest tournament of his region – the Kenewyore Gauntlet Tournament! His homeland, Kenewyore, is very decentralized from the rest of the world, and many rare and exotic pokémon (like Terrofirmo and Wister) live there, hidden from most of the world due to Kenewyore's bad history of sociality. It was known to have been at war with other lands, some legends even going so far as to speculate that it was the warring enemy of Kalos (although everyone knows the great Kalosian war was a _civil_ war… But I digress). Recently, however, this international trouble had quieted and Kenewyore had opened its arms to the outside world roughly ten years ago – but this was the first Kenewyore Gauntlet Tournament that had allowed non-residents of Kenewyore to compete!

"_OOH! And Wister's down for the count!"_ the announcer shouted as Wister floated down toward the ground until it was returned – Terrofirmo was a little worn down and it was still raining.

"You did fine, Wister," the trainer told it, pulling out another pokeball. "Take him down, Gatechomp!" And she called out a Gatechomp, a light-blue, roughly eight-foot long, four-feet-tall, water-and-steel-type pokémon. It resembles a crocodile on all fours, with three ridges of razor-sharp fins along its back and silver teeth that bulge out of its maw. "Gatechomp, iron defense!"

"Storm, dinner!" Storm's mother called again as Terrofirmo rushed Gatechomp.

"Just a minute, mom!" Storm shouted back, watching intently. The Terrofirmo threw stones at Gatechomp, but the big gator rushed it and used a devastatingly super-effective iron head.

Storm's mother walked in the door, a roughly 35-year-old with short, brunette hair, kind, brown eyes and wearing a yellow shirt and jeans, she saw what her son was doing and smiled knowingly. "Storm?" she asked.

Storm turned to face her. "…Busted, right?" he asked.

She sat his plate on his bed and winked. "Enjoy," she said, leaving and closing the door. Storm smiled and picked up his plate, eating the chicken and potatoes happily as the battle went on.

That night, after Storm had finished his dinner and the matches for that day were over, he lay in bed thinking about how he would love to go on an adventure through Kenewyore. That's right, where most trainers had their first pokémon by the age of ten, Storm had none.

Well, before I get into that, let's get to know this world… the world of Pokémon!

_*cue title sequence that doesn't exist*_

Alright, so you're about to enter the world of pokémon! First off, are you a boy or a gir- no, I'm just messing with you. But allow me to welcome you to Kenewyore! A land of Kings and knights, although it exists in roughly the same time as the Team Plasma debacle of Unova and the Team Flare uprising in Kalos. Now, to start simply, the Kenewyore region can be described as having a coastal area on its western side, a great mountain range up north, a desert region in the south and some cavernous and forested lands in the east, to some degree. And, in the exact center of Kenewyore is the small town of Puzzlin. Comprised of roughly six houses, one research lab and a single, low-stock pokémart, this is where Storm lives.

Storm had recently turned fourteen. He had a face that looked a couple of years older than he was and he thought maturely for his age as well. He had short, brown, messy-but-smart hair that stuck up and was a bit wavy in the front (similar to David Tennant's – look him up!). He had blue eyes – the left of which had a golden speck in it – and a fit-but-not-muscular appearance.

As he lay in bed, drifting to sleep, he began to see something. A bright light began to glow before him, getting brighter and brighter each moment. He reached out to touch it and… it sparked out light around him, in many colors, and a small pokémon egg was left in its place.

The egg floated before him as he began to make out his surroundings. He watched the egg, as though he was right beside it, as it flowed down a river. He watched as it neared a waterfall and began moving. Before it could reach the waterfall, a school of Goldeen carried it upstream and it washed ashore. An Arcanine came close and sniffed the egg, then leaned over as though listening to it. Its expression changed to surprise and it grabbed the egg in its mouth, then ran through a forest with the egg, running near to a building and past it until it came to another stream, travelling the opposite way.

The Arcanine lowered the egg to the ground and listened again. It seemed unsure of something and hesitantly lowered the egg into the river, watching it as it made its way downstream.

As Storm's eyes opened, he saw that he was in his bedroom once again. "…That was… a weird dream," he stated, getting up and getting dressed. He put on a white t-shirt under a red jacket with blue stripes down the sleeves and zipper and blue cuffs, a pair of cargo jeans, and black-themed tennis shoes.

He went into the living room and saw his family dressed and ready to go out. "What's up?" he asked. "Moving away without me?" he asked, smirking at his own joke.

His mom laughed. "Well, it's not like you eat with us anymore," she replied, zinging him back over the previous night.

"…Well, dang," he laughed, conceding the fight.

"We're headed to a birthday party!" his 9-year-old sister, Beth, announced. "I hope they have white cake this time – I hate yellow."

"Beth," her father warned. She smiled sweetly and he sighed, looking up at Storm. He was a couple of years older than Storm's mom, and wore a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt under a black blazer and black dress pants with shoes matching his nice attire. He had a short-shaven face and blue eyes, like Storm's, with glasses on over them and… a receding brown hairline. By his appearance, one wouldn't guess that he was a Pokémon Professor, but perhaps a businessman or a man of nobility, but he loved his work in the field of learning about the mysterious creatures of the world.

"Storm, if you want to, I have some files you might like out on the desk," he said.

"Or you could come," Beth suggested.

"Thanks," Storm said, sitting on the couch and fiddling with his jacket zipper. "I'm really pumped about watching the Gauntlet League, though. Do the files or the party top that?"

Storm's father, the local Pokémon Professor, smirked. "You may be surprised." Well, that got Storm's attention.

"We'd better get going," Storm's mom interrupted. "Or they'll be out of cake by the time we get there."

"Not again!" Beth whined, running to the door only to be stopped by her dad.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh." She ran over to Storm, knocking him over in the process, gave him a hug and said, very quickly, "Bye-love you-gotta go-CAKE!" as she ran out the door and her parents smiled and laughed.

"Love you, Storm!" his parents called as they closed the door. "And be good!" his mother reminded him.

Storm smiled and waved back. "No promises!" he called as the door shut. He then practically ran into his dad's study and checked the file on the desk. "Local Open-Nests" he read off the front with a smirk, spotting the date. "Up-to-date as of yesterday."

Alright, now this part needs some backstory. You see, in Puzzlin there is a tradition. Although they have a Pokémon Research facility and Storm's father, Professor Craigson, does give beginning trainers in nearby towns their first pokémon, all beginning trainers in Puzzlin hatch their first pokémon from an egg. This was always a fun tradition for the young trainers, but the parents felt like this gave them a good understanding of how to care for their pokémon, and built a strong bond between the two.

After all, it was said that any Puzzlin trainer who got their first pokémon from an egg also always made it into the first round of the Gauntlet League that same year! …It was also known, however, that no one from Puzzlin had ever _won_ the Gauntlet League…

But, this tradition came to an abrupt halt almost four years ago. As chance would have it, a few days before Storm turned 10, his father made a startling discovery. In the past, pokémon nests were plentiful, and it was said that there was an ancient understanding between the people of Puzzlin and the pokémon nearby: the pokémon produced a plenty of eggs and the people would help take care of them – this is recorded as one of the most amazing pokémon-people interactions in existence!

The startling discovery Professor Craigson had made, however, was that where there were once many, many nests, there were now hardly any. Indeed, all of Storm's later-life he had searched for an egg, going out to both the surrounding Routes 7 & 8 many-a-time in his search for a pokémon-partner.

Over time all of Storm's friends his own age were able to find an egg, or received one as a gift from distant family, and they all left Puzzlin. Yes, Storm was the only resident over 10 and under 20.

However, he didn't give up. At least every other day he went out and searched. He had made friends with some of the wild species and knew which ones to avoid as well, so he could practically walk both routes blindfolded and come back in one piece.

And that is why he was so eager to read this file about the _up-to-date_ locations of what were called "open-nests" – nests that it seemed permissible to take an egg from. He made short work of the reading and decided to try a spot near the river on Route 7, north of Puzzlin.

He grabbed his backpack and filled it with the essential supplies: some sandwiches, water bottles, a small notebook of his detailing the species that lived in Routes 7 & 8, some berries for the wild pokémon, and some pokémon-repellent for the… less-friendly species.

As he headed out on Route 7 he had a strange feeling. He felt like this was really the day. He had felt hope before, and he had felt absolute crushing depression (though his mother snapped him out of that **very** quickly), but this wasn't hope or fear, or even anticipation. This was faith.

And as he took his first step onto Route 7 that day… he was attacked by a Rattata. After prying the little beast off of his head, Storm continued on his way, muttering about 'Ratta-fricassee' as he went. He reached the river and looked around for the nests in his dad's journal, and he found them! …They were empty.

Storm silently looked at the nest, full of broken eggs and with footprints leading away. He then examined the footprints and stood there with a blank expression. "…Growlithe," he finally stated. "I could've had a Growlithe…" He slumped onto a nearby rock and just… sighed. "…I'm a good person," he said to himself. "Generally speaking… I'm nice to pokémon."

As he sat there, he felt… something odd. He turned to look around and spotted something in the river. It looked like a small, red-and-orange thing bobbing on the water, with a crack in its shell… "Wait, a shell? Wait a minute, AN EGG!" he shouted, running over, tossing his backpack aside and literally leaping into the water.

He struggled for a moment, trying to keep his head above the water… and then realized that the river was only three-feet deep. "…Oh," he said, standing up and feeling overly-glad that no one was watching. He looked around in a panic and spotted the egg, headed right for him! He opened his arms and caught it! "…I got it!" he cried, smiling from ear-to-ear and then pausing.

"…I got an egg," he said in realization, pinching his arm. He began smiling again. "I got an egg," he said again, joy rising in his voice. "I HAVE AN EGG!" he shouted to the sky. He suddenly heard a sound and turned to the shoreline, seeing a herd of Donphan. "…Hi," he said, trying not to let them smell fear – which is exactly what he smelled like.

There weren't only Donphan either – it seemed that there were Phanpy, Pidgey, Magikarp (in the water), Growlithe and… no. "No way," Storm said, recognizing one pokémon in the crowd. "You… I saw you in…" as he realized this, he turned to his egg and stared at it in utter shock. "…You're the egg." He looked back up at the Arcanine, both fear and wonder on his face. "And you're the Arcanine from my dream."

The Arcanine smiled and turned to the rest of the assembled pokémon. "Arrrooooo!" it howled, the other pokémon crying out in chorus as they turned to leave. As Storm watched in shock and confusion, the Arcanine left, bounding through the trees and howling, spreading the word – _'the egg is found!'_

**Well, that was something good, right?**

**?: We'll see what the reader think.**

**Alright. Hmm? Oh, him? He's a character that comes in later. Anyways, tell me what you think. Is it good? Terrible? Am I pleasing to your brain and stimulating to the imagination?**

**?: …I think they just wanna read the rest.**

…**Right. Well, as a bonus, I posted a total of three chapters to go along with this story's opening. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**B?: Can I have a taco, now?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sir Pain in the Tucus!

_**Pokémon: Storm in Kenewyore (Re-Written)**_

**Chapter 2: Sir Pain-in-the-Tucus!**

Storm began walking home, his precious cargo held in both arms. "I have my own pokémon egg," he repeated for roughly the fifteenth time. As he was on his way, however, he saw a carriage bearing the royal flag of Kenewyore. "The royal flag?" he asked. "The King never goes this far from Doriant… Well, at least he never comes _here_."

So, Storm did what any logical, level-headed 14-year-old would do – he walked over to the door and knocked. And, lo-and-behold, a man in black, fancy suit and tie answered, scowling as though the world had dropped manure on his lunch. His black hair was slicked back with so much hair gel that it was shiny and his gray eyes were cold and harsh. His square jaw held in perfect manner his frown, which reflected disdain for all things. Translation: he looked like he was chewing on a turd.

As he spotted Storm, he looked down at him. "What do you want, _boy_?" he asked in a regal voice, that sounded like it had been polished to perfection to sound rude and snooty.

Storm's eyebrow arched at him. "Oh, just wondering what you're doing here," he said, already sensing some hostility. "You know this is where a pack of Growlithe have their lunch."

The man snorted. "And? If they come around, I shall teach them to respect their superiors." Now that made Storm mad.

"And, in what way are you superior to them?" he asked, eyes now a bit less friendly.

The man stared at Storm, taken aback. "How dare… I am Sir Roderick Dorfin III!" he announced.

Now, there's one thing you need to know about Storm – he is very quick-witted. So, he came up with a very sarcastic response on the spot. "Oh, my dearest pardons, Sir! Tis a pleasure – nay! An honor to look upon your majestic presence!" he said, throwing in a mock bow while taking care not to drop his new egg.

The other person in the carriage laughed as Roderick looked at Storm aghast. "You… You little runt!" he shouted, plucking a pokeball from his jacket.

"Oh, Roderick," the other man, another well-to-do man of title by the voice, called. "What are you doing out there?"

"I shan't be a moment, George," Roderick called back, his hand shaking in anger as he held the pokeball tightly in his fist.

"…Alright. I suppose I'll tell the others we were late because you had to have a pokémon battle with some random teenager," he said with a hint of mockery.

Roderick glared back at the carriage and gave Storm one more glance. "Don't cross me again, boy," he ordered, getting back in the carriage as it took off, being pulled by two Ninetales.

"…Blowhard," Storm said once they were gone, continuing toward his home. _Seriously, what is his problem? And what was with that whole, 'Don't cross me again' thing? Acts like he owns the kingdom_. As Storm pondered these things he arrived home, where he was met by his mother.

"Storm Craigson!" she called, looking annoyed. "Where have you been? Why are you so wet? And-… Is that a pokémon egg?"

He smiled, holding the egg close. "Hi, mom," he started. "It's a long story."

That night, as they ate dinner after Storm had dried off, Storm told his family the story of how he had found the egg in the river and how the pokémon came around after he pulled it out (leaving out the parts about his dream). He then went on to tell them about the carriage.

"The king's flag?" his dad asked, sounding particularly interested.

"Yeah," he answered as he ate. "Definitely the royal flag."

"Was the King inside?" his sister asked eagerly.

He just smiled at her. "No, it wasn't the King," he replied. "But they were parked where the Growlithe usually eat, so I was going to tell them to move-"

"You what!?" his mom shouted, all other movement at the table stopping – his sister held her spoon in place two inches from her open mouth. "You didn't!" After Storm didn't reply, she went on. "At least tell me you were polite about it!"

"…Yeah," he replied. But even as he began eating again, he could hear himself saying, _Liar_. "I just knocked on the door and this guy in a fancy black suit answered. Sir Roderick, I think."

"Sir who!?" his mom shouted again, nearly making him drop his fork.

"Mom!" he yelled, trying to get her to calm down. "It was, like, Sir Roderick Dorking or something."

"Sir Roderick Dorfin!?" both of his parents yelled in surprise as he rubbed his new egg, which was sitting on some blankets on a table beside him.

"You've heard of him?" Storm asked, mildly surprised.

Storm's father nodded. "Yes – he's one of the Four Knights of the King's Table," he said, making Storm pale.

"Wait – not _the_ Four Knights?" Storm asked, not believing what he had done. The 'Four Knights' were a group of people knighted by the previous king – King Griffith. They were known to be of the highest title in the Kingdom – no one held more sway than them (except, _maybe_ the King)… And Storm had _royally_ ticked one of them off.

"Yes… Storm?" his mother asked with concern. "What exactly happened when Sir Roderick answered the door?"

"Huh? Oh!" Storm replied, trying to think of something to say. "Well, nothing really. I heard his name when the other guy said it and-"

"How exactly did that work?" his mom asked, not believing him. "_'Oh, Sir Roderick Dorfin, where shall we go next? The Victory Mountains? Why, Sir Roderick Dorfin, that's a splendid idea! Let's be on our way, Sir Roderick Dorfin!'_"

As Storm heard his mother say this, he saw her point and cringed. "Okay, I get it," he said after the last one.

"Storm, what happened?" his dad asked. "You can be honest with us."

"…Well," Storm began. But, as luck would have it, his egg began moving. "My egg's moving!"

But, of course, his mother didn't want the subject changed. "Storm, don't try to-"

"Hunny, look!" his father shouted, pointing at the egg which was, indeed, moving.

Storm's mom gasped and went to get a towel, but stopped and turned back to Storm. "We're not done!" she called before leaving.

Storm sighed. "Of course not," he said as his sister cuddled the egg in her arms. "CAREFUL!" he shouted, snatching it out of her grip.

"Hey!" Beth shouted back, trying to grab it again.

"Oh, stop it, you two," their mother said as she got back with a towel, taking the egg from Storm and wrapping it in the towel. "Storm, did you have to grab it from her like that? She's handled eggs before, you know."

"I know…" he said, looking away. "Sorry, Bethther said as she got back with a towel, taking the egg from . like he was chewing on a turd. he."

"And, Beth," their mother went on as Beth was smirking at her brother. "You and Storm _both_ know not to fight over an egg – what if you had dropped it!?"

They both stared at their feet. "Sorry, mom," they replied as their dad came back with a book on pokémon eggs.

"But this is impossible!" he said as he walked over, nose in the book. "I have every pokémon egg in this region catalogued and I can't find hide-nor-tail of anything like this!"

"Seriously?" Storm asked. As his father kept reading, Storm examined the egg more closely. It was red-and-orange, with the red making up the bottom half, with what looked like feathers of orange covering the top half. "…Well, it could be a flying-type."

"I've checked that – but nothing matches it!" his dad argued.

"…It looks like a fire-type," his sister said, surprising her family.

"Why do you say that?" Storm asked.

"Hello? Red-and-orange? What other kind of pokémon has those colors!?" she asked as though it were obvious. As her brother stared at her, wishing he had thought of that, his father turned to the fire-type index in the book.

"Aha!" their dad exclaimed, pointing into the book. "Here it is! The rare, elusive, amazing…" The rest of the family waited on his words. "…Undocumented poke-egg!" he finished, making everyone else sweat-drop.

"_Dad_," Storm whined as the egg began rattling. Everyone gathered around it, making sure they had a good view as the egg began to glow! It glowed, and it glowed, and… it stopped glowing.

"…What the Hippowdon happened!?" Beth exclaimed angrily.

As their mother calmed her down, their father checked his books. "Well, this is unusual," he said, flipping some pages. "I've never heard of an egg beginning to hatch and then suddenly stopping like that."

"Really?" Storm asked. His dad nodded, and he said, "Well, when the professor doesn't know what's going on, it's time to throw in the towel." He got up, picked up the egg, and then carried it to his room, closing the door behind him. He sat it on his dresser, being careful to wrap the towel around it so that it wouldn't roll of onto the floor and… well… become a scrambled egg.

He watched it for a moment, making sure it was warm enough, and then it began glowing again. His eyebrows shot up. "Mom, dad, Beth, come in here!" he shouted. They ran in and began watching the egg. It glowed brighter, and brighter, and brighter… and then it stopped again.

"_Again!?_" Beth shouted as their mom once again calmed her down.

"A very strange phenomenon," their dad noted, writing something down in a notebook. "Storm, can I keep it in my lab for a while, to run some tests?"

Storm stared at his dad for a moment. "Nothing too harsh, right?"

"Oh! No, no, just some diagnostic tests – temperature, heart rate, presence of a pokémon, basic stuff," his dad explained. Storm agreed and he began to take it to the other room when it began glowing again. Everyone stopped and stared for a moment. It glowed, then glowed brighter, then shinier, then bigger, then… it stopped. They all let out a group sigh and Professor Craigson left to run some tests.

Sometime that night, their family was leaving the Craigson Research Facility to go home (not a far walk – it takes less than a minute) after seeing the egg not-hatch for the seventeenth time. "This is so annoying!" Beth sighed in frustration after the most recent not-hatch.

"Beth, we all want Storm's egg to hatch soon," their mother assured her. "But these things take time."

"I'm starting to wonder if it will ever hatch," Storm commented under his breath.

"Have no fear!" his father stated, handing Storm the egg. "The tests may not have revealed anything, but I have a theory!" Storm listened intently as Beth complained about the yellow cake she had eaten at the party she went to earlier. "Pokémon eggs, especially fire-type eggs, are normally kept at a high temperature as they are nurtured. Well, eggs are also not normally found in a cool river, are they?"

Storm caught on and finished his father's thought. "So the cool water from the river may have chilled the egg, and that may be why it's not hatching properly!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly!" his father said with a smile. "So, Storm, tonight you will keep the egg wrapped in warm blankets, and I'll have one of my fire-type pokémon help watch it, okay?"

"Is that why you went into the lab's training room?" Storm's mother asked. "To get a pokémon to watch it?"

Storm's dad smiled lovingly at his wife. "How astute of you, my little Pidove!" he said, kissing her on the cheek as they walked up to their house's door. Beth '_eww'd_' at the sight.

That night, Storm was getting in bed when he stopped to check on the egg one last time. He had wanted it in his room because it was particularly warm in there at night, anyways, and because he wanted to be able to keep an eye on it, being his egg and all.

He watched it as it wiggled – just like it had been for the last several hours – wrapped in blankets and being watched over by one of his father's Vulpix. But the Vulpix had been acting odd all night – it would never touch the egg, only blow a gentle flamethrower on it every now-and-then, and stare at it as though entranced.

Storm had an idea and decided to sit down by the Vulpix and watch his egg for a while. Vulpix looked up at him for a moment, startled, and then calmed down as Storm began to pet it.

"Hey, Vulpix," Storm began. "Do you mind if I talk a bit?" Vulpix blew a little more fire on the egg and then settled onto Storm's lap to listen. "Thanks… I'm not sure how much you know about me. My dad's the professor at the Research Institute." Vulpix cocked its head to one side in confusion. "The place where he studies you and the other pokémon." Vulpix nodded and laid back on Storm's lap, resting its eyes.

"…Do you think I'll be a good trainer?" he asked it, deeply contemplating how he would train his pokémon, what kind of pokémon it would be, battling, raising it, feeding it, travelling with it… and Vulpix was snoring. Storm chuckled. "Quite the guard pokémon, aren't you?" he asked, petting its soft fur.

And then Storm's egg glowed… blue. "…There's something new," Storm said as Vulpix woke up and ran over to it, breathing more fire onto it until its glow turned purple. As Storm watched the glow, he suddenly became very, very sleepy… and he fell over unconscious.

…Storm suddenly found himself in a white hall, tapestries covering the walls and stained-glass windows making the scene even more beautiful. He was apparently looking at a man in white attire, with many medals and a silver crown on his head. "My time draws near," the old man said. If Storm didn't know better, he'd think that this was the late King Griffith, by the pictures he'd seen of him. "Sir Roderick."

He turned and saw the very same man he had seen in the carriage the day before. "Sir?" he asked, looking much more personable than he had to Storm.

"…The young lad – the orphan boy that's grown up in these very halls… What do you make of him?" the old man in the crown asked Sir Roderick.

"…He is a young man," Roderick started, arching one eyebrow at the old man. "He has good character and he is good to his pokémon, I suppose… Why do you ask, your majesty?"

_Your Majesty?_ Storm asked himself. _No, it couldn't… could it? _"I am an old man, Roderick," the 'king' said with a sigh. "And old men have two jobs in this country. The first is to pass down their wisdom to the next generation."

"…And the second?" Roderick asked, looking as curious as Storm felt.

"…To go into the next world with peace of mind that that which he is leaving behind is in good hands." Roderick stopped walking and stared in shock as Storm's view shifted a bit. It was like Storm was seeing this whole encounter through someone else's eyes – but who's? Whoever it was, it was almost like neither Roderick nor the king had noticed them at all.

"Your majesty?" Roderick asked as the king turned to look at him. "I beg your pardon, but please don't speak that way. You are a man of good health in your early sixties! There is plenty of time-" Roderick stopped as the king shook his head. "…What did he say?"

The king resumed his walk and Roderick followed. "I have seen many a doctor, as per my late wife's last request," he began, making a turn down a corridor. "And all of them have reached the same dreary conclusion."

"…How long?" Sir Roderick asked, now walking right beside the king.

"Oh, maybe a month." Roderick's eyes shot open. "If I'm lucky… Don't tell anyone else, now, Roderick," he added. "I shall tell them in my own good time."

"…Am I the first to know?" Roderick asked, a bit shocked, apparently.

"Yes, but I doubt that will last," the king said as they reached a large pair of doors and stopped. "…Roderick. There is one thing I must tell you. Before anyone else hears this, or before anything else happens." Roderick gave him his full attention. "…I… take… father…" the dream began to fade; words became distorted and the images were like a misty soup.

Storm shot up, startled and awake. He looked out the window and saw that it was morning. He sighed and leaned back, noticing that he was still on the floor. "…I should probably get up," he said, pulling himself up until he froze in his tracks and stared at the towel – the egg was not there.

So, Storm took in a deep breath, looked at the towels again… and screamed like his little sister. A moment later, something fell on his head. He looked up and saw that something had scratched up the fan. He looked to Vulpix and saw that, other than being shocked by Storm's very girlish squeal, the fox looked fine.

Storm then turned to his bed, where whatever had landed on his head was now shaking under his sheets. He slowly approached the bed and uncovered something that blew flames on his shirt, catching it on fire! "PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT, _PUT IT_ _OOOUUUT_!" Storm screamed.

His father ran in with the fire extinguisher and sprayed Storm. But he couldn't stop the spray because the nozzle broke. Prof. Craigson tried moving it so that it wouldn't hit anything else but… well, I'll just fast-forward to once the extinguisher ran out of foam. Everything, and I do mean everything, was covered in foam. Storm's bed, Storm's carpet, Storm's dresser and nightstand, Storm's head, Storm's body, Storm's dad, Storm's mom and Beth…

Beth licked the foam and then spit it out. "This is _**so**_ not whipped cream!" she hollered as her mom took her to get washed off.

As Storm and his dad wiped themselves off with a towel, Storm found what looked like Vulpix, covered in foam. "Found Vulpix," he announced, turning around to find his dad holding Vulpix in his arms.

"…Storm," his dad called, staring at the foam-covered thing in Storm's arms. "Vulpix is over here… Where's your egg?"

"Oh, it was-…" Storm stopped as he stared down at the little thing in his arms. He felt the creature and it had feathers – not fur. "…It…" Storm repeated again, taking his towel and wiping off the head of the pokémon. It was a round head with a single, large feather laying over the top, with crimson feathers and a small, yellow beak and big, sapphire eyes. It chirped and shook off the rest of the foam, revealing its body. It had two, small wings – big enough for flight, but only barely – and two four-toed chicken-legs (three toes on the front, one on the back), with crimson feathers everywhere but its legs, which were yellow. It stood on Storm's arm at about one-and-a-half-feet

"…It's right here," Storm finally said as the bird nestled against his chest. "…I have my own pokémon."

Storm's dad smiled as he wiped foam from his glasses. "Indeed you do," he said. "Shall we show the girls?"

"NO WAY!" Beth shouted, running in past her dad wearing a pink robe. "It's a fire-type! I knew it!"

Storm chuckled as his sister watched the firebird with wide eyes. "Yep, you were right," Storm said.

**Storm has his first pokémon! Yippee!**

**?: Well, you weren't gonna let that last, were ya?**

**Hey, the story's gotta get going soon, right? If this were about Storm's nurturing skills it wouldn't be his whole journey, would it?**

**?: It'd also be really boring.**

**Like this banter?**

**?N?: …Yes. See you at the third, readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

_**Pokémon: Storm in Kenewyore (Re-Written)**_

**Chapter 3: The Beginning**

After a quick trip to the research center, and a few simple tests, the pokémon was dubbed fighting-fit, and…

"Fascinating!" Prof. Craigson said, checking the bird pokémon out. "It's a Karryash!"

"A what?" Beth asked. Storm and his family were in a research room in the Craigson Research Institute; Prof. Craigson was examining the pokémon and his family were strewn about the small, doctor's office-like room.

"A very rare pokémon, who's habitat is unknown to man!" he announced, handing the Karryash over to Storm, who cradled it in his arms.

"Definitely worth the wait then, huh?" Storm said with a smile as the bird began drifting off to sleep.

"Actually," Prof. Craigson went on with a sly smile. "I have my own surprise for you."

Storm raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well," the professor started, going over to his desk. "Do you remember that special project I was given by the Royal Court a while back?"

"The one that you couldn't tell us about?" Beth asked in annoyance. "I'm good at keeping secrets!"

"Hey, Beth," Storm called over. "How old is Mrs. Pisca?"

"She's 57, but she says she's 39," Beth answered, and then realized what he did. "POO ON YOU!"

"Beth!" her mother scolded, making her quiet. "Go on, honey."

"Thank you, my lovely Combee," Prof. Craigson replied, making Beth gag. "Behold!" he said, holding up a small, red device. "The pokédex of Kenewyore!"

Storm stared at the device with wide eyes. Kenewyore was… shall we say, _'behind on the latest technological advances'_. The pokédex had certainly been an idea in Kenewyore ever since the famed Prof. Oak came from Kanto and presented it in a world's fair gathering (in celebration of Kenewyore's opening itself to the world), but no one had been able to successfully make one that would work like Prof. Oak's… Until…

"A perfect, working pokédex that can identify and gather information on any and all pokémon within the region of Kenewyore!" Prof. Craigson announced to the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of his family. "It can examine a pokémon's level, known moves, their species and known evolution line – I'm even working on a feature for identifying pokémon with Mega Evolutions!"

"Seriously?" Storm asked. It was known that trainers of Kalos had the ability to Mega Evolve their pokémon (a special form of advanced evolution), but no one in Kenewyore really knew how.

"Well, I'm working on it," the professor admitted sheepishly as Beth took the device from him.

"…I want a pink one," she said, handing it back to him. "Red's not my color."

"Well, this one's for Storm," the professor replied, reaching into his desk and pulling out- "This pink one's for you."

"EEH!" Beth squealed, taking the pink pokédex from her father. "I love it! Thank you, daddy!" she said.

"…For me?" Storm asked, eying the red pokédex as though it were a fine pastry. "Really?"

"Yes, it is," Storm's father replied, holding it out for his son. Storm walked up and took hold of the device taking it from his father. It was a mainly rectangular device that had a half-plastic, half-velcro strap to put it on his wrist. It was six inches-by-three inches, and fit comfortably on his left wrist. He opened it to find a Dual-Screened device with several buttons on the lower part and speakers on the upper. It lit up with the Craigson logo and showed a rather empty list which would one day be filled with pokémon.

"I've installed info about all of the starter pokémon," the professor said. "But only their basic-stages. Also, it has some info about Karryash," he added, pulling a touch-stylus out of the device's right side and using the touch-screen on the lower half to scroll down the list and show Storm Karryash's entry.

"_**Karryash – the Fire Chick pokémon,"**_ the pokédex read off in an electronic voice. _**"Legend says that a Karryash was hatched from an egg belonging to the legendary bird of Kanto – Moltres. Little is known about this pokémon, as it is seldom seen in the wild, and none are currently kept in captivity. Karryash is a Fire/Flying-type pokémon. This pokémon looks to the sun on breezy days and dreams of flight among the stars."**_

"…Cool," Storm said at last, to the cheering chirps of his Karryash. He clicked another button on the pokédex, which started up the electronic voice again.

"_**Karryash has one confirmed evolution – Karryash evolves into Furyash at level 24. Studies say that, according to ancient writings, Furyash could evolve further. NO MORE DATA,"**_ it finished.

"…Okay, kinda weird," Storm said, checking out a flashing, blue light. "Hey, dad, what's this button?"

"Oh, that's a good one!" his father replied. "When there's a pokémon in the vicinity of the trainer it flashes, and… well, why don't you see for yourself?"

Storm pressed the flashing, blue button and the pokédex started up again. _**"Karryash, Level 1, known moves: Scratch, Peck, and Sand Attack."**_

"Oh, that's cool," Storm said as the fire chick toddled around the room. "So, he's a fire/flying-type, he's… he is a _he_, right?" Storm checked, wanting to be sure of this.

"Oh, yes, he's a he," Prof. Craigson replied. "And he's quite high-spirited!" Storm didn't know what he meant until he tuned around and saw Karryash hopping around on a pogo stick.

"Hey- CAREFUL!" Strom called, chasing after his pokémon as it hopped out of the room.

Storm's parents laughed. "Beth, go help your brother," their mom said.

"Okay," Beth said, not moving. "…Oh, you meant _now_?" she asked to her mother's stare. "Yes, mommy," she said, heading out and following the sounds of 'boinging' and panic.

"…So, a very rare pokémon, huh?" Storm's mom asked as Prof. Craigson sat down with a sigh.

"Oh, yes," he replied, pulling up a file. "Take a look at this." Mrs. Craigson looked at the screen and gasped when she saw it. "Yup."

"…But, what does this have to do with-" But the professor cut off her statement.

"Nothing, I think," he said, drumming his fingers on the desk. "…But, another time," he sighed, shutting his computer down. "For now, he should enjoy it." The two happy parents smiled as Storm and Beth fed Karryash while ignoring a broken pogo stick behind them.

…A week-or-so passed and Karryash grew healthily, even levelling up to Level 2 and becoming more and more active each day. Therefore, Prof. Craigson had a suggestion to keep Karryash fit. "A battle?" Storm asked. "Now?"

"Well, Karryash is growing stronger – it's not a baby anymore," Prof. Craigson replied, walking into the pokémon storage room. "And it needs to be kept active – you'll never get any Gym badges if it isn't."

Storm snorted, Karryash sitting on his shoulder (as was now his favorite spot to sit). "Gym badges? Come on, dad, that's a ways-off."

"Oh, you never know," his father said, grabbing three pokéballs and heading into the adjacent training room. "Venera isn't too far from here, and you _are_ fifteen now, Storm."

Storm sighed. His father had a good point – most ten-year-olds started their journeys on their birthdays. He was just, kind-of… left behind. "Fair enough," Storm agreed, walking into the training room. "So, one-on-one?"

"More-or-less," his father replied. "I think I'll start it off easy." His father tossed a pokeball into the air, releasing a Whirlie!"

"Whirlie," Storm recognized, lifting his left arm and activating the pokédex's Visual-Recognizer-System (VRS).

"_**Whirlie – the Seed pokémon,"**_ the pokédex began. _**"A grass-type pokémon – Whirlie are known for their relaxed, "go-with-the-wind" attitude, but they enjoy a playful nature, as well. Whirlie are able to produce their own food through a photosynthesis process in their "wing", and are very adept at sky-battling, for their small size."**_

Whirlie's body is that of a light tan helicopter seed, and its frame is so light that it can ride the gentlest winds. It has eyes with black pupils on both sides of its seed-head, and its back tail-fin-like appendage flicks at certain moments to keep it afloat.

"Normally, the pokédex can't recognize the attacks another pokémon know unless you've captured it!" Prof. Craigson called over. "But I'm going to go ahead and tell you – it knows-"

"I know, dad," Storm said, having memorized the moves of Kenewyore's starter pokémon long ago. "Whirlie knows scratch and growl."

"Well, if you're so sure, then let's begin!" his dad called.

"You ready, Karryash?" Storm asked his shoulder-bird. Karryash hopped down, eager to battle since Storm showed him some of the Kenewyore Gauntlet League battles. "Alright, let's start with peck!"

Karryash ran toward Whirlie. "Whirlie, dodge it and use scratch!" Prof. Craigson countered. Whirlie practically swam through the air, avoiding the peck and scratching Karryash with its tail.

"You okay, Karryash?" Storm called, ready to go over and check him. Karryash jumped up and shook of the attack, chirping for more! "Awesome! Use sand-attack!"

Karryash scratched at the dirt, pulling up sand and tossing it in Whirlie's eyes. "Now, use peck!"

"Dodge it!" the professor shouted, but Whirlie couldn't see which way to go and took the hit. "Gah!" he shouted.

"Now, peck again!" Karryash ran at Whirlie.

"Use leaf blade, Whirlie!" Prof. Craigson countered, to the surprise of Storm. Whirlie spun in a circle, turning his tail green and slashing Karryash away. "Obviously, a grass-type attack isn't going to be very effective against a dual, fire-and-flying-type pokémon," the professor said as Whirlie and Karryash stared each other down. "But it's still a handy attack for an egg move."

"An egg move," Storm said, smirking. "Well, that makes sense." Normally, a Whirlie can't learn leaf blade until it evolves, but an egg move…

"Whirlie, use scratch!" Whirlie flew toward Karryash.

"Jump and use peck, Karryash!" Storm countered. Karryash took a run toward Whirlie and leaped over it, using his wings to get some height, and slammed down on it with peck!

They both hit the ground and then the dust settled, revealing a KOed Whirlie and a cheering Karryash.

"Awesome!" Storm cheered, running over and hugging his pokémon. "Karryash, you won your first battle!"

"Nice job," Prof. Craigson said, returning Whirlie to its pokéball and pulling out another. "But we're not done yet.

…A few more days passed, Karryash levelled even higher, Storm's father added a patch to make the pokédex's voice a little less… robotic, and then something unexpected happened…

Storm was sitting in his room, watching the Gauntlet League semi-finals with Karryash fervently cheering on the trainer with a Golem, when the feed cut over to the news. _"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" _the anchorman said as Storm groaned and Karryash chirped angrily. "Come on!" Storm shouted as the man adjusted his tie.

"_We've just learned that the owners of the new bank settlement, Purrloin Banks, have mysteriously disappeared after last night's run on the banks!"_ the anchorman announced.

"Okay, maybe this _is_ interesting," Storm decided as Karryash hopped up onto his bed to sit by him.

"_Sources say that a rather crooked history to do with the owners maybe the reason for this – take it away, Joan!"_ The feed cut to an anchorwoman standing in front of Purrloin Bank's main branch in Gnawton.

"_Thanks, Bill,"_ Joan said, adjusting her earpiece. _"I'm standing, live, in front of the main branch of Purrloin Banks in the city of Gnawton, which just last night had a record-breaking 500 people clamoring for their poké – an unprecedented run on the bank!"_

Storm and Karryash were watching with interest. _"Eye-witness reports say that there were people jumping over counters, ramming the door down, nearly rushing inside the safe, and even threatening to use their pokémon to get their poké, if necessary!"_

"Hey, mom!" Storm called from his bed. "Are you watching the news?"

His mother walked in wearing an apron, Beth at her side. "No, why?" she asked, then turned to watch the TV.

"_After last night's run we've been receiving reports from people all over Kenewyore that all of the branches' remaining funds were withdrawn early this morning – all at exactly 2:46am."_

"That's weird," Storm said as his mother watched with a concerned look. "…Mom?" Storm asked, noticing his mother's worried appearance.

"Yes?" she asked, brought out of her thoughts.

"…Nothin'," he said, watching as Beth began playing with Karryash, the two chasing each other around the room. _"That's all for now,"_ Joan reported. _"We now return you to your regularly scheduled program."_

…That night, after supper, Prof. and Mrs. Craigson went to the study to discuss some things, telling Storm and Beth to go and play for a bit. After a while, the Craigsons came into the living room to make an announcement.

"Storm, Beth," the professor began, sitting down with a serious look on his face. "We need to talk to you both."

Storm and Beth shared a glance before sitting on the couch, followed by their parents. "You heard about the issue with Purrloin Banks earlier?" he asked. The children nodded. "Well, fortunately, we don't follow the latest trends or go to the newest banks, just because they're new. We've kept our poké safe – and we've been saving up for something special… Storm," his father began. "You've had Karryash for a little over a week now, and it's not a baby anymore. It also is very capable of battling, and-"

"He," Storm inserted quickly.

Prof. Craigson blinked blankly. "What?" he asked perplexedly.

"Karryash," Storm elaborated. "Karryash is a _he_, not an _it_." His mother and father smiled at him.

"And you obviously give him good care," he added on that note. "…We think it's time you began your journey – as a Pokémon Trainer."

The room fell silent. Storm stared at his parents, they watched him and waited for his reply, and Beth smiled a little. "Finally!" she cheered. "I get the big room!" Her parents' laughed a bit as Strom remained quiet.

"Well, Storm?" his mother asked. "What do you think?"

At first, Storm said nothing, and then he smiled. "Really?" he asked in shock, to which his parents nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow, if you like," his father said as Storm's face fell.

"But, what about home? You guys? I mean, are you all, like…"

"We can manage, Storm," his mother assured him. "After all, Beth can do your chores."

"What!?" Beth shouted. "Thanks a lot, Storm!" she said, making the family laugh.

Storm stopped a little quicker than their parents and thought about it. "A trainer," he said to himself…

The next morning he was dressed and ready – he wore his white shirt under his red-and-blue jacket and cargo jeans with his white sneakers. He looked over to his dresser, where Karryash's pokeball sat, seeming to wiggle in anticipation for the day. Storm picked it up and released Karryash, the small fire chick ruffling its feathers as he did.

"You ready?" Storm asked. Karryash hopped up-and-down, chirping happily.

"Karry-karry! Karryash!" Karryash cheeped, jumping and flapping his wings, getting onto Storm's should with some difficulty.

"Don't worry – we'll train you up nice and strong," Storm assured as Karryash nuzzled up against him.

"Storm!" his mom called. Storm took in a deep breath and let it out, preparing himself for the trip.

"Umm, Storm?" his father asked as he came into the room. "We need to talk."

Storm sighed. "I know, I know – be careful, eat your veggies, don't forget to wear clean underwear-"

"No, it's not that," his mother stopped him. "Although you should."

"What's up?" Storm asked, walking over to his family.

"Well, we wanted to send you off with a memory, so…" His mother opened the door, revealing the whole town cheering and waving homemade banners.

Storm was thrilled. And, after many heartfelt hugs and warm well-wishes, Storm turned north toward Route 7 and shouted, "To Venera!"

"You can't go that way!" a postman called, riding by on a bicycle. "There's a rockslide that's blocking the route!"

After a moment, Storm turned on his heel. "To Littlelog!" he shouted, walking south toward Route 8.

**Yes, I have an entire map of Kenewyore and all of the Gyms, caves, everything… But it'd be a little too spoiler-ish to post it just yet. *smirk***

**?: Blah, blah, blah. When do we get action!?**

**Pretty soon, actually. Since it's a rewrite and I already have the plot prepared, it's mainly editing and wordsmithing.**

**B?N?: Cool. Also, why are some of my letters showing?**

**To tease people – duh. Anyway, tell me what you think. Especially those who've read the previous – I'm curious to know what you do and don't like about the new stuff.**

**?: Also, bring me a taco.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Road to Littlelog!

_**Pokémon: Storm in Kenewyore (Re-Written)**_

**Chapter 4: The Road to Littlelog!**

_**Posted: 4/7/14**_

Storm was walking through Route 8, enjoying the breeze and serenity of- A Tyrogue kicked him in the head. "What the Heracross!?" Storm shouted as he picked himself up. The small fighting-type was waiting, hopping back-and-forth on his feet as Storm got up. "So, you wanna battle, huh?" he asked, plucking Karryash's pokeball from his belt.

"Go, Karryash!" he called, releasing Karryash in a flash of red!

"Karry, Karryash!" Karryash cheeped, staring down his opponent.

"Ro-rogue!" the Tyrogue called out, making a '_bring it_' gesture with its hand.

"Karryash, use peck!" Storm called. Karryash rushed Tyrogue, but the mini-fighter flipped over him and followed up with a tackle attack.

"Karryash!" Storm called as Karryash rolled across the ground. "You okay?" Karryash hopped back up, cheeping feverously. "Okay, use sand-attack, then peck!"

Karryash scratched dirt at the Tyrogue and then as it fumbled around he pecked the surprise-attacker! "Ty-ty!" Tyrogue called back, countering with another tackle that made Karryash skid back.

"Karryash, use peck again!" Storm called. Karryash ran at Tyrogue, but it stopped it with a bullet punch that tossed Karryash back and into Storm's arms. Storm looked in shock as Tyrogue stood waiting.

"Man, this guy's tougher than I thought," Storm said as Karryash struggled in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked. Karryash jumped out of his arms and stood his ground. "Are you crazy!? I mean, yeah, this isn't your first battle, but this is a wild pokémon: we can't just call of the fight if this gets too dangerous! This is real!"

But Karryash wouldn't let him go any farther, turning around and spewing embers in his face. "OW!" Storm shouted, rubbing his face. To his surprise, these embers didn't hurt as much as he'd thought they would. "…So, you just learned ember," Storm guessed, to which Karryash nodded defiantly. "…Kay," he said, shaking it off. "Ready for another round?" Storm called to the Tyrogue.

"_Rogue!_" Tyrogue called back, giving a nod. It was being almost… gentlemanly about the battle. Or is it gentle_mon_ly?

"Okay! Karryash, use ember!" Karryash spewed embers at the Tyrogue, who cartwheeled out of the way. "Quick, tackle then ember, close-range!" Storm called out quickly.

Karryash raced at Tyrogue, knocking it back and shooting embers in its face, knockign the Tyrogue into a tree and knocking it out. "…We won," Storm stated, and then smiled. "WE won, Karryash!" The two celebrated for a moment before preparing to go on.

Storm paused for a moment and turned back to the Tyrogue. Before he left he opened his pack and rolled an oran berry beside the Tyrogue. As he left, however, he didn't notice the Tyrogue watching him.

…Storm had traversed the majority of Route 8, even trained a bit, when he heard something nearby – it sounded like ruffling paper. He walked over to the side of the path and saw a girl roughly his age fiddling with a few maps papers, a backpack lying open beside her.

She wore a pink workout tank-top and black workout shorts that reached halfway up her knee, and pink-and-black, polka-dot keds, and a belt that held 5 pokéballs…well it could if she had that many – she apparently had two. Her hair was long and curly ginger, and her emerald eyes shimmered in the midday light under angry eyebrows. "…Why is this route so complicated!?" she shouted, annoyed with being lost.

Storm approached her. "Hey," he called over, surprising the girl. "Need some help?"

"…No thanks," the girl called, apparently being very wary of him.

"I live right up in Puzzlin, so I know this route well," he said to her further surprise. "In fact, I'm on my way to Littlelog."

"…Me too," she said, beginning to gather up her supplies.

"Cool!" he said. "Wanna go together?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, and then shrugged. "Meh," she replied, standing and grabbing her scooter. She went on, further down Route 8 and Storm could hear her scooter squeaking in the grass as she did.

"…3, 2, 1," Storm said to himself. He heard a shrill scream. "Yup," he said, walking after her and releasing Karryash in case he needed to battle.

There she was, Growlithe barking at her as she fought them off with a stick. "Stay back!" she shouted. "I'm warning you!"

Storm walked over, near the Growlithe. "Growlithe have very sensitive hearing, ya'know. The squeaking of your scooter probably startled 'em," he explained with a smug smirk, admitting to himself that he was probably being a little mean.

"Just get rid of them, jerk!" she yelled.

'_I stand corrected,'_ he said to himself. "Alright, alright," he said, grabbing some aspear berries out of his bag.

"Here, Growlithe. I have a treat for you," he coaxed. Storm had run into similar situations in the past, so he knew how to handle it. The Growlithe seemed wary at first but one must have recognized him, because he came over immediately and started eating. The others saw that it was safe and joined him. "Good Growlithe," Storm said, scratching the first one behind its ears. The happy Growlithe wagged its tail.

Alysson noticed that he had calmed the Growlithe and tried to come closer, but they all ran off as soon as she did. "Wait, come back!" she called. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

But they were gone. Storm got up and dusted his pants off. "Honestly, did you think they would trust you after you started swinging that stick around?" he asked her.

"Well... I was just protecting myself," she muttered. "I didn't think they'd go nuts on me like that."

"Hey, no worries," he said. "So, about my offer to go to Littlelog together?" He left it hanging for her to go on.

"…Fine," she agreed, although a bit reluctantly. "Lemme just grab my scoo-..." She stopped in mid-sentence, looking at something off to the side.

"What's wro- Oh," Storm said as he followed her gaze. They looked at her scooter to see it charred and broken, with Karryash was sitting next to it, sneezing embers... 'Uh-oh,' Storm thought

"My scooter! What happened to my scooter!" Alysson shrieked. Unfortunately, she spotted the poor fire bird. "You! Did you do this?" she yelled at Karryash.

This apparently scared Karryash more than the Tyrogue because, rather than answering, he ran over to his trainer and hid behind his leg, therefore directing Alysson's attention to Storm. "…Your bird burned my scooter?" she asked in a deadpan.

"Um, well, it could've been the Growlithe," Storm suggested half-heartedly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, the Growlithe were over there, my scooter was over here," she said, gesturing. "Your bird ruined my bike."

"Um, well, I... suppose it's... possible?" Storm half-admitted.

She glared at Storm for what seemed like forever. "…I think I can make it to Littlelog, myself," she said coolly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and turning away.

"…Littlelog's this way," Storm said, pointing the opposite direction from where she was headed. She stopped, turned, and passed him without a word. Once he was sure she was a good distance ahead of him he followed, Karryash finding a good riding perch on the top of his head.

A little farther and Storm had reached the entrance to Littlelog Town, the first city of his journey. "We made it!" Storm announced as Karryash cheered along with him. He then noticed a crowd gathering in the center of town. Out of curiosity Storm walked over to one of the people in the crowd. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

He turned to Storm in surprise. "What? You don't know?" Storm shrugged and the man explained. "This kid was snarking at this real important-looking guy and now they're gonna battle!"

"…Well, that seems a bit unorthodox," Storm commented as the man rolled his eyes.

"Who cares?" he replied, annoying Storm. "The guy this kid's battling is some big deal – I think he's a knight!"

Storm blanched and Karryash could sense his trainer's change in mood. "A knight, you say?" Storm asked as Karryash hopped down onto the ground, looking up at his trainer.

"Yeah – Sir Roderick, I think." Storm went white as a sheet. You remember Sir Roderick, right? Black suit, shiny, black hair, snooty, Storm royally insulted him? Yeah, that's him.

Storm noticed Karryash's worried look and picked him up, carefully weaving through the crowd to get a better look. To his horror, he found that he was standing almost directly behind Roderick Dorfin – still as snooty as ever (even from the back).

Standing opposite Roderick, at the other foci of attention, was a young teen – Storm's age, if a day apart. He wore a black jacket with several pockets over a blue t-shirt and black jeans with a belt for holding pokéballs on it – which currently held one – and black-and-white sneakers. He had a tanned complexion and shaggy, black hair that was styled forward somewhat, and black eyes that stared Roderick down as he plucked his pokeball from his belt. "Go, Porygon!" the teen called, releasing a polygonal, normal-type pokémon in a beam of red.

"Metagross," Roderick commanded simply, holding out a Dusk Ball and releasing a silver Metagross with a golden 'X' on it. "This won't take long, but children should learn their manners," he said with a sneer as Storm glared at him.

"So says you!" the teen hollered back. "Porygon, use flash cannon!" Porygon charged up a silver ball of light in front of it and hit the shiny Metagross, but the giant steel-type only acted like the wind had brushed it.

"That's it?" Roderick asked in annoyance. "Well, obviously you're better at running your mouth than you are at battling."

"Oh, you can't be too hard on him, Roderick." Storm turned and saw another well-dressed man a little distance from him, also behind Roderick. By the voice, Storm could tell that this was the other man from the carriage, the day Storm had met Roderick: George.

He was dressed much like Roderick, but in an orange suit with matching tie, and his hair was a well-styled blonde wave that didn't reach his shoulders. He wore purple-lens, half-moon spectacles over brown eyes that watched the battle intensely, although there really wasn't much happening. "After all, he hadn't a clue who he was challenging, did he?"

Roderick smirked and the teen rolled his eyes. "You know, you may be really important in your own minds, but I couldn't give a fart less about the two of you," he said to the extreme annoyance of Roderick. Storm was beginning to like him.

"How dare- Metagross, hammer arm!" Metagross launched itself into the air, positioned directly over Porygon and reeling one of its arms back.

"Porygon, dodge it and use conversion!" Porygon swiftly hovered away as Metagross' arm slammed into the ground, breaking it apart and even shaking it a little. Porygon stopped and watched its opponent as it glowed a strange sliver color.

"Now use flash cannon again!" the teen shouted. Porygon made another ball of light and shot it at Metagross, but the result was the same.

Roderick chuckled and crossed his arms. "Let's get this over with. Metagross, use telekinesis." Metagross' eyes glowed pink and Porygon was lifted higher into the air. As Porygon struggled, Roderick gave a sigh. "You know, I was really hoping this would be more of a satisfying victory," he said, angering Storm. "Your pokémon is just like you, you know – flashy, loud, and patheti-"

"Shut up!" the teen called to Rdoerick's surprise. He looked furious and his fist was shaking. "Say what you want about me, my clothes, my manners, my home, whatever! But don't you dare-" he said, pointing at Roderick. "Don't you **dare** insult my pokémon! Porygon, psybeam!"

Porygon shot a psybeam attack at the center of Metagross' 'X,' making the steel-type lose its concentration and drop him. "Now, use flash cannon, full power!"

Porygon charged a larger ball of silver energy this time and fired it at Roderick's Metagross.

"Psychic," Roderick commanded simply, ready to end the battle. Metagross' eyes glowed blue and he caught the ball of silver, shocking the crowd and the teen. "This ends now," Roderick said, narrowing his eyes. "Metagross, finish it."

Metagross shot the ball back at Porygon at twice its original speed, knocking the normal-type back right before slamming a hammer arm directly on him. When Metagross lifted its arm, a knocked-out Porygon was left lying in a small crater.

The teen quickly returned his Porygon before rushing toward the Pokémon Center as the crowd stood in silent awe of how quickly the match had ended. Roderick simply turned and left silently, not even noticing Storm. After he and George were gone, the crowd began talking about the match as Storm made his way to the center, as well.

After he returned his Karryash and gave its pokéball to the attending nurse, he took a quick look around and found the teen from before sitting at a table with a fountain drink. Storm made his way over but was cut off by a couple.

"Wow," the man said as the girl holding onto him was snickering. "Dude, what an epic defeat."

The teen paid them no attention. "I mean, the way he trounced you so epically!" the man went on as his girl snickered louder. "It was just… epic!" He and his girlfriend busted out laughing as the teen just sat there.

Finally, he took a sip of his drink and turned to the couple, arching an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" he said, silencing their laughter.

"Wh-what?" the man asked in confusion.

"Are you going to stand there repeating 'epic' all day, or are you actually doing something with your life?" the teen rephrased, taking a glance at the girl at his side. "And are you even gonna talk, or just snicker like an idiot?"

The girl recoiled back and the man just stared at him. "Do something, Paul!" the girl said, and the man cleared his throat.

"You- you can't talk to her like that!" he said shakily.

The teen shrugged. "Kay," he said, going back to his drink.

That couple had no idea how to reply to that, so they left, allowing Storm to approach him, though he felt a little unsure now. "Hi," Storm greeted, getting the teen to look at him.

The teen gave him a once-over and went back to his cup. "Hi," he replied. _'Well, at least he said something,'_ Storm told himself, deciding to keep going. "Can I sit?"

The teen looked up at him, unsure. "…If you want," he said, once again looking away. Storm sat down and there was silence for a moment. Storm then noticed that the teen kept glancing at the center's front desk.

"You don't need to be worried," Storm said, getting his attention. "The nurse is very capable." The teen just rolled his eyes. "…So, how'd you and Sir High-and-Mighty get on each other's bad sides, anyway?"

The teen turned to Storm in surprise. "…You know him?" he asked.

"Well, you don't have to know him to know he's a rotten snot," Storm answered, making the teen smirk. "I'm Storm, by the way."

"Bane," the teen replied, reaching out his hand. Storm and Bane shook and they went on with their discussion, talking mainly about pokémon and the Gyms and such.

"So, you challenging the Gyms?" Bane asked.

"Yup," Storm replied. "For now, at least. Best way to train up and explore, right?"

"Seems it to me," Bane agreed. "At least that's what I'm doing."

"You!" Storm turned to see what had broken the peaceful atmosphere and found an unwelcome sight. "You're the kid whose bird ruined my scooter!" Alysson shouted, dragging said scooter behind her.

"…Something I should know?" Bane asked as Storm sighed.

"It's not important," Storm said as Alysson glared at him.

"Not important!?" she shouted as Storm flinched.

"You probably shouldn't have said that," Bane observed, slurping his drink.

"This scooter was a going-away present!" she shouted, walking over and slamming her hands on their table. "Do you know how much it cost!?"

"…Probably more than I have," Storm assumed.

"YES!" Alysson roared, heaving in deep breaths.

"Whoa, whoa!" Bane called out. "Breathe!" Alysson paused to collect herself. "Now one more calm one."

Alysson took a deep breath in, held it, then let it out. "…Nope, still angry," she said, turning to Storm. "You're gonna pay for it!"

"I can't pay for it!" Storm countered. "So, ha! …I guess!" he added, realizing how stupid he sounded.

Alysson just stared at him. "…Okay, then," she decided, sitting down and pushing Bane over. "You asked if we could travel together – now we will!"

"…Say what?" Storm asked, very confused.

"You're challenging the Gyms, right?" Storm nodded slowly. "Well, you get poké for that, so you'll use some of it to pay me back." Storm just stared at her. "We good?"

Storm stared for another moment and Bane watched to see what would happen next. He had no idea that this guy would bring over a drama better than most things on TV. "…Well, thank you for deciding that," Storm said. "But, no thanks. I've got other things to do."

"…Are you _kidding me_!?" Alysson shouted. "You destroy my scooter, leave me all alone, then won't even pay me back!?"

"I hate to say it, but the chick's got a point," Bane interjected.

"Stay out of this!" Storm and Alysson yelled together.

"…Fine," Bane mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Maybe _I_ wanted to travel with him."

"Well, you know- wait, what?" Storm asked, turning to Bane.

Bane shrugged. "You're a cool guy, you have a plan, and you sound like a good sparring partner," Bane explained. "So, I wanted us to go take on the Gyms together. I mean, maybe not all of 'em," he added. "But, you know… you seem cool," he admitted with a smirk.

"Well, that's just dandy," Alysson said. "But I'm the one he has to agree with."

"_Has to_?" Storm asked, somewhat offended that two total strangers were deciding who he would travel with, if anyone.

"Shut it, girly," Bane dismissed, further angering Alysson.

Alysson was just about out of steam to be angry, so she was just ticked. "Girly?" she asked, as though challenging Bane to say it again.

"Yeah – girly," Bane repeated. "Got a problem, _girrrly_?" he asked, stretching the word this time.

"That's it!" she called, getting up and slamming her hands on the table as the nurse came over.

"Umm, am I interrupting?" she asked, gathering their attention.

"Not at all," Storm replied, grateful for the distraction. "What did you need?"

"Your pokémon are fighting fit," she replied, handing Storm and Bane their pokémon's pokéballs. "We hope to see you again," she said, turning and leaving.

"…She _hopes_ to see us again?" Bane asked once she was gone. "What does that mean? She _wants_ our pokémon struggling on the verge of death, barely holding on to life?"

"Idiot," Alysson said, rolling her eyes. Bane snapped at her on instinct.

"Okay, fine!" he said, standing. "You want to travel with Storm and so do I, so there's only one way to decide this!"

"Let me pick?" Storm asked, even though he knew that wasn't it.

"A battle?" Alysson guessed with a smirk.

"Winner gets to travel with Storm," Bane replied, smirking back at her. "You game?"

"Can I say something?" Storm interceded.

"No!" the two replied, much to Storm's annoyance. They walked outside to battle and Storm sat there for a moment before releasing Karryash from his pokéball, an idea in mind.

"Hey, Karryash?" Storm asked his partner. "Think you're up for a battle?" Karryash cheeped energetically. "Let's go." With that, the two headed outside.

**And more to please your eyeballs, my readers!**

**B?: Ain't you a bit late?**

**No. Besides, I give you this!**

**Bane: ...My name?**

**Yeah, I like to chat after the chapters (as any of my previous readers will know), and I need someone to chat with... So, you'll do.**

**Bane: Sweet! ...I think. Are we ready to move on?**

**Yeah. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Bane: Review!**


End file.
